The Fire That Melts No Ice
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Jack is bored. It's Summer and he has nothing to do. Theresa is the Spirit of Summer, she's anything but bored. They hate each other, so what happens when their destinies entwine? Rated T like all my fics, cause I'm paranoid. Jack/OC


**A/N: *sigh* this is a christmas present for ****_Starowner _****(go check her fics out, btw)... I HAVE NO FUDGING IDEA WHAT I'M DOING OR ****_WHY _****I'M DOING IT. BUT YEAH. Merry Christmas Paddy :)**

A light breeze was making it's way through the trees and towards a still-froze-over lake, where a teenaged boy with snow white hair was skating around, swinging a branch that looked much like a staff around, making little flecks of snow appear in the warmish air. He sighed when they melted before they even hit the ice. He stared up at the sky where the sun shone brightly and scowled.

His name was Jack Frost, and he wasn't happy.

It was _Summer._

He hated Summer, it meant he couldn't really make it snow unless he wanted to cause some weird freak weather storm, and that was rarely allowed, or it wouldn't be called 'freak weather storm.' He skated to the edge of the lake and landed on the bank.

* * *

She grinned, making a ball of fire appear in her hand as she floated in the air, her legs crossed. She loved summer, considering she was the spirit of summer. She loved fire. No she totally _wasn't _a pyromaniac, she could just control it, like Frost could make snow appear and Pitch could make fear appear. She grinned wider as the ball of fire grew slightly larger.

Her name was Theresa Flame, and she was very much happy.

It was _Summer_.

She loved Summer, it meant she could make the sun shine and warm the wind and generally cause chaos- no wait, _happiness_ in people. She hated winter where it was cold and... all that snow. It kinda made her angry that she couldn't make it nice and warm in winter too.

She also hated Jack. A lot. Not only was he an annoying brat, he made the snow come, he made it cold and she hated it. The ball of flame disappeared into a grove of trees.

She frowned when she heard a scream. Who in the world was in the forest at this time of the day?

She kicked at the air and she was brought downwards until she landed lightly on the forest floor and what she saw made her laugh.

Jack Frost was running madly around in circles, due to the fact his snow-white hair was now red with flames. He stopped and swung his staff, making it snow above his head. The snow put out the flames and he sighed in relief and then his face fell, parts of his hair was now singed off.

"I am going to kill that-" He noticed Theresa. "-bitch..."

"Oh hello to you too, Frost." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey there, Flame." Jack said, somewhat stiffly. "Do you enjoy setting people's hair on fire?"

"As a matter of fact, since it's just you, yeah! I do!" Theresa grinned and twirled up into the air. "Bye, loser!"

With that she kicked upwards back to above the trees where she was before, she didn't count on Jack following her.

"Ugh, go away!" Theresa snapped at him.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Jack said, kicking up so he was level with the summer sprite.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Theresa glared at him, flames flickering in her palms. "It's summer! GET OVER IT."

"Why do you always think it's all about you?" Jack shot back.

"IT'S SUMMER!" Theresa flailed.

"Yeah, okay, well if Pitch tries to start something, we should just leave it to you then?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Theresa opened her mouth to retort but closed it again and moved so she was hanging upside down in the air. She stared at Jack with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Think I'd just get North and Bunnymund to help, heck I'd even ask Tooth for help before _you_." Theresa said after a while.

"Yeah well..." But he couldn't think of something to say, instead he formed a snow ball and threw it at the incarnation of summer.

She shot back a ball of flame, but it didn't melt the snow, instead it only turned it to ice that seemed to be on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Theresa said, righting herself, staring at the ball of Flame-Ice that was still flying towards her.

She dodged it.

"Forgetting it's magic snow, aren't you?" Jack smirked.

"But..." Theresa trailed off and settled for glaring angrily at Jack. "Disappear Frost, before I make you."

"How about no?" Jack said.

Another ball of flame was sent towards Jack, he dodged it and it went down into the forest.

"You know, I'd be careful, you could set the forest on fire." Jack said.

"Yeah and they'll just think it's a forest fire!" Theresa shot back.

"Oh what? Cause nobody believes in you?!" Jack snapped.

Theresa's expression darkened, she shot a glare at Jack and sent two fire balls after him, followed by a massive one.

Jack dodged the first two, but wasn't quick enough to get away from the big one and his clothes caught on fire, he shot down towards the lake, breaking through it.


End file.
